sofiatfirstfandomcom-20200213-history
Princess Butterfly
"Princess Butterfly" is the nineteenth episode of Sofia the First, which premiered on October 11, 2013. Plot The princes and princesses are excited for the All Hallows Eve Costume Ball, especially Amber, who's determined to win the Costume Contest for the third year in a row. But the Fairies have changed the rules to the contest: the princes and princesses have to make their own costumes themselves. Sofia is excited to get started, but the other princesses are dismayed because they've never sowed before. At home, Amber tries to make her costume, but she can't even get the thread into the needle. Sofia comes and offers to show her big sister how to sew her costume as she threads the needle. Amber declines Sofia's offer and tries to sew her costume, but she winds up pricking her finger. Just as Amber is about to give up, she hears Miranda compliment Sofia on her costume. Amber goes to Sofia's bedroom and sees that Sofia has made a beautiful silver swan costume, and James says that it's even better than his dragon costume. Amber realizes that Sofia will win the costume contest this year, and she gets jealous of her little sister. Amber wants to win so badly that she goes to Cedric to ask for a spell that would give her a magnificent costume. At first, Cedric disapproves the idea of using magic to win the costume contest, but he gives her a spell to give her a great costume, but it turns out to be a plan to get Sofia's amulet. At the costume ball, Sofia gains a lot of attention when everybody sees her beautiful swan costume because everyone is amazed by how beautiful she and her costume look. Everybody is sure that she will win the contest. Amber uses her spell to turn her gown into a realistic butterfly costume, and she wins the costume contest. But there's one big problem: when she gets home, she can't remove the costume. It turns out that Amber is an actual human butterfly! She goes to Cedric to help undo the spell, and Cedric decides to use a potion to undo it. But he says he needs Sofia's amulet for the potion to be complete. Amber doesn't want to take Sofia's amulet, and she decides to go to the fairies instead. But Cedric points out that if she goes to the fairies, she'd have to tell them that she cheated and used magic to make her costume. Not wanting to do that, Amber decides that she'll have to get Sofia's amulet. The next day, Amber decides to trick Sofia into removing the amulet. She decides it would be fun to "dress up for school". She decides to wear her butterfly costume, and she offers to let her little sister wear her pixie costume from last year. Amber says that Sofia would have to take the amulet off to put the costume on. But as she tries to remove the amulet, James reminds his sisters that it's time to leave for school, which means that Sofia doesn't have time to change clothes. At school, everybody is wondering why Amber is wearing her "costume" to school, and Amber claims that she loves All Hallows Eve so much that she's decided to celebrate longer. During gym class, Amber asks Sofia to demonstrate going upside-down on the uneven bars. As Sofia is on the bars, Amber tries to remove her amulet, but Sofia gets down quickly now suspicious that Amber's up to something. Outside, Amber throws her drink at Sofia's gown and tries to take the amulet. But Sofia now knows that her big sister is definitely up to something since she never trips and never spills anything. Amber's cover is blown when her butterfly wings send her flying, and she winds up telling Sofia that she used magic to make her costume and that "the spell went wrong", so she needs the amulet to undo the spell. Sofia decides to give Amber her amulet to get back to normal, but Amber refuses to take the amulet because she now knows it was wrong to cheat, and it's not fair for Sofia to give up something she loves because Amber did something bad. However, Wormwood follows and does take the Amulet. Amber and Sofia ensue with a wild goose chase around the school. Amber uses her wings to fly, and Sofia gets on Minimus with the whole school seeing this. When the sisters catch Sofia's amulet, Sofia decides it would be good to take it to Cedric, but Amber has a better idea. Amber confesses that she used magic to make her costume instead of making it herself because she was jealous of Sofia when she saw her swan costume. But now Amber knows that she shouldn't have been jealous of her little sister and that she should appreciate her. The fairies are very disappointed upon hearing this and Amber has to return the trophy, likely giving it to whoever would have gotten second place, which is, presumably Sofia. However, the fairies undo the spell. Sofia and Amber agree to work on the costumes together and walk out laughing about it. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes aired in 2013